


Happy Birthday Mickey.

by babykpats



Series: Mr. Gallagher and the Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's past, the guy who slashed the tire and Mickey's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> This technically comes after "You Got a Jack?" but you can understand this story without having to read the other one.

"The test tomorrow, what do you want for it?"

The classroom was already empty except for Ian, who was on his desk fixing some paperwork, and Mickey who was sitting in his usual seat at the back.

"If I pass tomorrow's test, you fuck me." Mickey grinned.

"No." Ian answered not even looking up from his work.

"Why the fuck not?"

"I don't want to go to jail."

"Can't you still go to jail for messing around with a student even if there aren't any dicks going into jailbait holes?"

Ian looked up. "Are you trying to get me to stop these little visits to my place?"

"Fuck, no!"

"That's what I thought."

"How about a lap dance?"

"What?"

"If I pass the test you gotta give me a lap dance."

"Mickey, the test tomorrow isn't even that hard!" Ian whined.

"Fucking up and getting expelled isn't that fucking hard either." Mickey challenged.

"Damn it, Mickey!"

Mickey looked at his teacher expectantly.

"Fine! I'll fucking do it!"

Mickey smiled and started gathering his things.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Where the fuck do you think? I'm going home to study!" Mickey made his way out the door.

Ian shook his head and looked down on the papers littered on his desk and got his master list. He looked at Mickey's class standing and couldn't help but feel proud of his favorite student.

~

"Alright class! You may begin your tests." Ian sat back down in his chair and started reading his book.

Halfway through the test, Ian looked up and saw Mickey slouched in his chair, feet up, hands behind his head with a smug look on his face and winked at Ian. 

Ian scoffed.

When the rest of the class have turned in their test papers, Mickey walked to the front of the classroom and handed Ian his test. Ian started checking it.

When Ian was done, he looked at Mickey with the biggest smile Mickey has ever seen.

"Did I fail?"

"You got a 93% you little shit!" Ian couldn't wipe off the proud smile on his face.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Mickey exited the classroom.

Ian chuckled, quickly gathered his things and followed.

~

Mickey was sitting on a chair, hands tied behind him.

Ian had on a button down shirt that was left open and black briefs.

Mickey's eyes went from Ian's well-defined chest to his abs to the dark hair gathered just above the band of his underwear and further down to the huge bulge on Ian's crotch.

Ian stepped closer to Mickey and put his knee on the chair in between Mickey's legs.

Ian put his calf against the inside of Mickey's thigh and started rubbing his skin against Mickey's jeans making sure his knee got close to Mickey's crotch but not completely touching.

Mickey couldn't breathe.

Ian lowered his head, placed his face in front of Mickey's and leaned closer until their lips were almost touching.

Then Ian turned to kiss Mickey's cheek.

"Fucker." Mickey muttered.

Ian took his knee off the chair and placed his legs on either side of the chair so he was straddling Mickey with both of Ian's hands on the backrest of the chair.

He dropped his shirt and started rolling his body dangerously close to Mickey but careful not to touch.

Ian lowered himself until he can feel just the tip of Mickey's cock against his ass and he leaned down so he was exhaling warm breaths on Mickey's neck.

"Why are you so fucking good at this?"

Ian smirked and got up and started rolling his body and when his erect cock accidentally touched Mickey's chest, Mickey let out a low moan.

"Um, you can stop now."

Ian took a few steps back and he saw the dark stain on Mickey's jeans in the crotch area.

Ian chuckled.

"Fuck off and fucking untie me."

Ian untied Mickey and Mickey headed into the bathroom and took off his pants and underwear. He cleaned himself a bit and walked back out.

Ian was sitting on the chair, head back and eyes closed as he slowly stroked himself.

Mickey got another chair and sat down in front of Ian wincing as his bare butt touched the cold seat.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." Mickey said eyes glued to Ian's hand on his cock.

"I'm thinking about your mouth around my cock."

"Yeah? You know what I'm thinking about?"

"What?"

Mickey licked his palm and place his hand around his own half-hard cock.

"I'm thinking about walking over to you right now and straddling you on that chair."

Ian groaned and Mickey started jerking himself off.

"You'll reach around my body and place your finger against my ass and push in."

Ian moaned.

"It'll be so fucking tight and you'll go deeper and deeper until you can't anymore."

Ian's other hand moved to play with his nipple.

"You'll add another finger and," Mickey moaned. "It will feel so fucking good."

Ian quickened his pace.

"When I'm all ready, I'll lower myself onto your cock."

Ian moaned louder.

"I'll feel so fucking warm and tight around your big fucking cock."

"Mick, I'm near."

Mickey quickened his pace as well and he could feel the orgasm building up.

"I'll fuck myself on your cock, going up and slamming back down and you won't be able to hold yourself back so you'll buck up your hips and meet my every thrust."

"Mick."

Mickey was almost there. "Come for me."

Ian moaned really loud accompanying the white liquid that splattered onto his chest.

Mickey came at the same time with a low groan.

"Fuck." Ian opened his eyes.

Mickey got up, made his way over to Ian, bent down and licked across his stomach tasting Ian's come.

"Mickey. Stop, you'll make me hard again and I don't think I can handle more of your shit."

Mickey chuckled.

"How long til your birthday again?"

"One week."

"Fuck."

~

Mickey and Ian were sitting side by side on Ian's bed eating takeout food with beer and watching TV.

"Did you like practice the lap dance or some shit?" Mickey looked at Ian.

"Not exactly."

Mickey waited for Ian to continue but when he saw that he wasn't getting anything, he sighed. "I slashed your tire."

Ian turned to Mickey with a shocked face.

"I was so fucking mad that you gave me detention so I did it. But when we started talking, I thought that you weren't that big of a dick after all so I helped you change your tire."

Mickey had his eyes glued on the TV refusing eye contact of any kind.

Ian finally gave in. "I used to be a stripper."

"What the fuck?"

"Started doing it when I was 16 and I earned enough to be able to pay for college."

Mickey was speechless.

"It wasn't that bad. All I had to do was dance on stage while people stick money in my sparkly shorts. Some days though when someone was interested,  I'd get called into a booth to give someone a lap dance."

"Did you have to fuck anybody?"

"There were offers, shitload of money too, but I couldn't take it and be able to live with myself, you know?"

Mickey let out a sigh of relief.

"You ever fuck anybody?" Ian asked.

Mickey kept silent.

"Seriously? Fine, okay. Let's see. One time, there was a bachelorette's party in the club I worked at and they paid me to give a lap dance to the bride. I started dancing on her and she saw that I wasn't even hard and she had this look on her face and it made me feel bad. So I closed my eyes and thought about a naked Justin Timberlake and my dick was up in less than a minute."

Mickey started laughing. 

"So? You ever fuck anybody?"

"No." Mickey said quietly.

"How about girls?"

Mickey shook his head.

Ian chuckled. "A virgin Milkovich? Never thought that was possible."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You never tried?"

Mickey sighed. "There was a girl couple years younger than me. Huge slut. Maybe you know her, Karen Jackson?"

Ian nodded.

"My brothers were getting on me about being a fucking virgin so I called her and we met up."

Mickey took a drink from his bottle.

"I couldn't get my dick up and I panicked so I told her it was her fault for not being hot enough. The little skank cried and begged me not to tell anyone that I couldn't get it up cause of her. So I let her spread a fucking rumor about how I fucked her brains out."

Ian chuckled.

~

"Alright class. That's it for today. I'll see you guys again tomorrow."

The students started filing out and Mickey made his way to Ian's desk and looked at Ian impatiently.

"Happy birthday, Mickey."

"Fucking hurry up! I'm horny!"

Ian laughed and followed Mickey out.

~

After Mickey closed the door behind him, he found himself pressed against the wall and his lips being kissed roughly by Ian.

Mickey kissed back just as rough. Mickey lifted himself on Ian's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, their mouths never disconnecting.

Ian carried Mickey to his bed, breaking the kiss to have him settled on the bed.

Ian got on the bed on top of Mickey and pulled Mickey's shirt off.

Mickey started in unbuttoning Ian's shirt and helped him get it off as well.

Ian lowered his head and sucked on Mickey's nipple. He bit it and licked it before moving onto the other nipple.

Mickey ran his hands through Ian's hair and groaned.

"Stop it with that shit man and get on with my dick!"

Ian chuckled. He started taking off Mickey's jeans and saw that Mickey wasn't wearing underwear.

Once Mickey was naked, Ian lowered his head and started sucking Mickey into his mouth.

Mickey swatted at Ian's head. "Stop it!"

"Ow. What the fuck Mickey?"

"Get in my ass man. I might come already if you suck me off."

"Impatient little motherfucker." Ian cursed rubbing his head where Mickey had hit him.

Ian took his pants off, got some lube on his fingers and placed Mickey's legs on his shoulders.

He pushed one finger into Mickey and bent it once he was in. He turned his finger around until he heard Mickey's gasp. He pulled his finger out and inserted two and hit the same spot.

Once Mickey was loose enough, Ian got a condom from his pants pocket put it on and placed his dick against Mickey's ass.

Ian pushed the head in and it was overwhelming how tight and hot Mickey was.

"You okay Mick?"

"Fucking feels weird."

Ian pushed in a little bit further and he saw Mickey wince and he felt Mickey's ass tense up around his cock.

Ian used his free hand and started jerking Mickey off.

"Relax Mickey."

Ian felt Mickey's ass loosen so he let go of Mickey's cock and Ian pushed in the rest of the way angling it so that Ian hit Mickey's prostate.

"Fuck!" Mickey moaned.

"You good?"

"Do that again."

Ian grinned and pulled his dick out and pushing it back in, hitting Mickey's prostate again.

"Faster."

Ian trusted into Mickey in a faster pace watching Mickey's face contort in pleasure every time he hit his spot.

"Do it harder."

Ian grinned. He pulled out until only the head was inside Mickey then he slammed his dick into Mickey's prostate.

"Motherfucker!" Mickey grunted. "Do that again!"

Ian kept slamming into Mickey while Mickey kept a steady stream of obscenities coming from his mouth.

"Fuck Ian, I'm gonna come."

Ian slammed into Mickey as hard as he can holding of his own orgasm. Just when Ian thought he couldn't hold on he heard Mickey let out a loud moan and with one final thrust into Mickey, Ian came as well.

~

Ian was smoking by the window while Mickey got cleaned in the bathroom. When Mickey got out, he sat beside Ian on the bed and held his hand out.

Ian passed the cigarette to Mickey and got up from the bed and came back with a box and handed it to Mickey.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Your gift!" Ian smiled.

Mickey opened the box and he saw a brand new laptop.

"Shit man. I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"It's too much."

"Nah. Just thought it might help you get better grades."

"Have you seen my grades lately? Just the promise of a fucking orgasm brought my grades up."

Ian chuckled.

"Thanks Ian."

Ian leaned closer and kissed Mickey on the lips.


End file.
